1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing systems.
2. Related Art
Examples of an inkjet printing apparatus which ejects ink from its head include printers, plotters and fax machines. In such a printing apparatus, ink ejected from the head lands on a medium (paper, cloth, OHP sheet or the like) to form dots. It is possible to realize a plurality of tones for one pixel by changing the amount of ink ejected to change the size of dots formed on the medium (see JP-A-10-193587).
Some printing apparatuses use light ink and dark ink in order to realize smooth graduation. However, improving image quality is sometimes difficult when light-ink dots and dark-ink dots are generated under the same conditions.